1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for a vehicle and to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a head-up display device (hereinafter referred to as a “HUD device”) is proposed as a display device for a vehicle. The HUD device is capable of displaying information so as to overlap outer scenery, thereby reducing the movement of the line of sight of a driver and increasing the visibility of information during driving (see, for example, Japanese Patent ApplicationLaid-open No. 2012-56335). The HUD device includes an irradiation unit that emits display light. Display light emitted by the irradiation unit is projected onto a reflection member (e.g., a windshield or a combiner), whereby the driver can view a virtual image (information displayed by the display light) appearing in a vehicle forward direction from the reflection member.
In general, the irradiation unit is disposed inside an instrument panel that partitions the front part of a vehicle interior space. Accordingly, the irradiation unit emits display light toward the reflection member through an opening provided to the instrument panel. An opening side surface is provided so as to extend from the periphery of the opening toward the inside of the instrument panel so that the inside is not exposed through the opening.
In recent years, there is an increasing trend in the amount of information presented to a driver. Because the width of irradiation of display light is becoming wider accordingly, an opening provided to an instrument panel is also becoming larger. As a result, an opening side surface that is visible in the opening is further noticeable than before, thereby undesirably deteriorating vehicle interior design.